De la Tercera Generación y otros cuentos
by Queen Fantasy
Summary: Historias de los hijos de los héroes y los no tan héroes...
1. Teddy Lupin

**Disclaimer:** NADA me pertenece, mundo y personajes de Jotaká (salvo pequeñas excepciones).

Este es un fic donde, en cada capítulo, habrá una viñeta sobre algún personaje de Tercera Generación. Cuando acabe, no sé si haré más tratando otro punto de sus vidas y tal. Incluirá capítulos de mis propios OC de TG. Trataré de seguir mi orden de nacimiento mental. Espero que os guste, este primero trata de algún momento de la infancia de Teddy Lupin, el hijo de Tonks y Remus, cuando James Potter II nace.

* * *

Teddy Lupin

Teddy llevaba ya lo que él creía mil años (que se traducía en dos horas) en ese sillón blanco (del mismo color de todo lo que le rodeaba, desde paredes hasta el suelo y las puertas de varias salas que se extendían por aquel pasillo infinito), a la espera de que su querido padrino le comunicase la razón por la que se encontraban ahí —aunque la podía intuir—, junto a los abuelos Weasley, todos sus hijos y sus parejas e hijos y algunos amigos de la familia. Realmente no cabían todos en los sillones, y eso que había como siete en toda la planta. Él estaba junto a Harry, Molly y Arthur.

Teddy contaba con tan solo cinco años, y que la mujer que está casada con tu padrino esa misma mañana, a las seis, se hubiese levantado lanzando unos quejidos que le asustaron de sobremanera no le parecía muy normal. Sabía que ella había engordado mucho en esos últimos meses, lo cual había repetido varias veces a lo largo de ese tiempo, y su padrino entonces le revolvió su cabello azulado y le reveló que Ginny iba a tener un bebé. Teddy saltó entusiasmado y brincó varios días, feliz de tener un amigo con el que jugar. Pero al cuarto día se cansó y preguntó cuánto tardaría en llegar el bebé, a lo que su padrino respondió con un "dentro de unos meses".

Teddy sospechaba que se encontraban allí por su nuevo "hermano", pero no dijo palabra.

"La familia de Ginevra Weasley puede pasar" dijo una voz de mujer, que se escuchó a la perfección. Probablemente usó un hechizo de ampliación de voz.

Todos intercambiaron miradas. Era bastante obvio que no iría toda la familia y amigos, pues no cabrían.

—Yo voy—dijo en seguida Harry, rompiendo el silencio que había.

Teddy meditó y, sonrojado, tiró de la manga de la chaqueta de su padrino.

—¿Pu... puedo ir, padrino?—le preguntó tímidamente. Teddy siempre le llamaba padrino.

Harry le miró con una sonrisa y se arrodilló para quedar a su altura. Le contempló unos segundos y le revolvió el cabello, que ahora estaba de color rosa pálido (que indicaba que estaba nervioso).

—Claro, Teddy—le respondió al fin.

Teddy sonrió, feliz, y se encaminó con su padrino y los abuelos Weasley hacia la sala a la que había entrado la mujer de su padrino dos horas antes.

Arthur Weasley abrió cun cuidado la puerta y se asomó dentro de la sala. Sonrió abiertamente y pasó, seguido de Molly y de Harry, y finalmente cerrando la marcha entró Teddy.

La sala era totalmente blanca, cortinas, camilla y sábanas incluidas y vio a Ginny tumbada en la cama, sosteniendo entre sus brazos un bulto envuelto en mantas blanquecinas también. Tenía aspecto cansado y estaba muy despeinada, pero su boca dibujaba una sonrisa de felicidad y orgullo.

Todos se acercaron y Harry cogió a Teddy para que pudiera ver bien el bulto que Ginny tenía en brazos. Teddy lo inspeccionó con ojo crítico, y descubrió que, en efecto, era el bebé del que Harry le había hablado. Tenía algunos pelos en la cabeza de color azabache (o más bien un marrón muy, muy oscuro) y sus ojos estaban entreabiertos y eran de color marrón, un marrón como el de Ginny.

—¿Es... tu hijo?—preguntó con inocencia Teddy, aunque ya podía adivinar la respuesta.

—Sí, así es. Es James—confirmó Harry, besando a Ginny en la frente.


	2. Regulus Arcturus Black II

Este capítulo trata del nacimiento de Regulus Black II (is OC, I know it), a quien no le gusten los OC's, no sé lo que hace aquí ^^. Este capítulo es más triste que el anterior.

* * *

Regulus Arcturus Black II

El chillido de Nora resonó en todo el cuarto y desgarró el alma de Martha, que tenía los ojos llorosos y estaba en guardia, cubriendo a la chica en la cama con dosel, que estaba desgarrado. Martha estaba sucida, tenía la cara y el pelo demacrados y su varita apuntaba a un hombre de sonrisa tétrica, que soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—¡Tu amiguita está muy débil, eh!—se burló el hombre tras parar de reír, pero luego rió de nuevo, con una risotada asquerosamente fuerte que asustó a Martha.

_Eres una Gryffindor, _se recordó mentalmente, para darse ánimos, _Nora está en peligro, te necesita... ¡su bebé te necesita!_

A Martha le hervía la sangre, quería atender el parto de su amiga, pero tendría que matar a ese mortífago antes, si no todos correrían peligro.

—¡Avada kedavra!—pronunció alto y claro Martha, extendiendo su varita hacia el hombre, de la cual brotó un pálido rayo verde.

Él, sin esperarlo, recibió el rayo verde en el pecho y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco.

Martha escupió en la cara del mortífago y volvió su atención hacia su débil amiga, tumbada en la cama, con las piernas abiertas y tratando de empujar lo que podía para hacer salir a su futuro hijo, pero estaba muy débil y no podría aguantar mucho en ese estado.

Martha corrió a su lado y la tomó de la mano con angustia, y una lágrima le corrió por la mejilla.

—¡Vamos, ya queda muy poco!¡Tan solo un poco más...!—animó Martha—No te va a pasar nada—susurró, mientras una nueva lágrima corría. Trataba de convencer a la otra y a sí misma.

Nora chillo varias veces más y apretó con fuerza la mano de Martha que enseguida se colocó para recibir a la criatura al mundo.

—Ya sale—sollozó Martha, con un intento de sonrisa en la cara.

Nora hizo un último esfuerzo y empujo con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que finalmente...

—¡Buaaaaa!—un llanto de bebé inundó la solitaria y derruida estancia.

Martha se tiró al suelo de rodillas y lloró como si no hubiese un mañana. Era un llanto de pena y alegría. El bebé lloraba y Nora respiraba con agitación y palidecía por momentos.

Martha trató en un esfuerzo sobrehumano de ponerse en pie, pero no lo consiguió y se arrastró hacia su amiga y la tomó de la mano otra vez.

—Nora—consiguió decir entre jadeos—, lo has conseguido.

La muchacha de cabello azabache giró pesadamente la cabeza para ver a su amiga e intentó sonreír, pero no lo consiguió. Martha vio desconsolada como Nora palidecía cada vez más, estaba blanca como la leche.

—Cuidale—se le escapó en un suspiro a Nora, cerrando los ojos—. Regulus... Arcturus... Black—fueron sus últimas palabras.

Martha entendió que no se podría hacer nada y contempló el lánguido cadáver de la que había sido su mejor amiga, aún con huellas de lágrimas por la cara y apretó la cara contra la almohada, impotente. Y lloró, lloró como si el mundo se hubiera terminado con la muerte de Nora.

Y mientras Martha lloraba, también lo hacia Regulus entre las sábans, porque, de alguna manera, supo que no podría abrazar a su madre nunca.


	3. Theodore Nott II

¡Aquí estoy de nuevo (dudo que alguien me lea)! Hoy estoy especialmente creativa, por lo que traigo al siguiente: Theodore Nott II. Theo es el primer hijo de Daphne y Theodore Nott, según mi mente.

* * *

Theodore Nott II

Theo estaba sentado en el primer escalón de la larga escalera que llevaba al piso de arriba de su casa (más bien mansión). Estaba observando atentamente como una pequeña araña descendía desde su telaraña en un recodo de la pared hacia el suelo, mientras tejía un fino hilillo que Theo apenas si podía ver.

Theodore Nott estaba sumamente aburrido, se había pasado todo el verano encerrado en su cuarto por culpa de una fiebre, y cuando parecía que por fin podría salir a jugar a la calle, una tormenta veraniega (que son de las peores) se instaló en la ciudad.

Theo le había pedido varias veces a su padre salir, tirándole de la manga de su chaqueta de color verde oscuro, mientras leía el Profeta en su sillón favorito, también de color verde oscuro, casi negro. Theodore Nott padre siempre resoplaba y cerraba el periódico, mientras revolvía el pelo de color marrón claro de su hijo con una sonrisa, y le decía que estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, y se iba a ahogar con tanta agua.

Por otra parte, el niño de cinco años (que era ya muy astuto a esa edad) había intentado salir por su cuenta varias veces, pero su madre siempre lo pillaba saltando en los charcos del jardín y tratando de atrapar sapos, y le cogía por el cuello de la camiseta y lo metía corriendo dentro de la mansión otra vez, lo cubría con una manta y le ordenaba que se quitase la ropa mojada, porque cogería otra pulmonía igual que la que había tenido en el verano o peor. Lo único que Theo sacaba de beneficio de sus escapadas afuera era un rato bastante corto de diversión y un chocolate caliente que le daba su madre después de ponerse ropa seca.

Theodore siguió contemplando la araña, que había llegado casi al suelo ya. Lanzó un suspiro largo y profundo y giró un momento su cabeza hacia la ventana del salón, que se podía ver desde donde se encontraba. Un brillo apareció de repente en sus ojos grisáceos y, contento como unas castañuelas, saltando y riendo de felicidad, corrió hacia la puerta trasera, que daba al jardín y se tiró a la hierba, saltó sobre los charcos y croó al son de las ranas y sapos, mientras, con la cara irradiando felicidad, gritaba:

—¡Ya vino el señor Sol, ya vino el señor Sol!¡Síiiiii!

Y sus padres, sonriendo y mirándose el uno al otro sentados en el sofá de dos plazas del salón contemplaron a su hijo por la ventana, y dijeron a la vez:

—Igualito que tú.


	4. Victoire Weasley

Pueeeeees, este trata al fin de un personaje cannon, ¡Victoire Weasley! Por alguna razón, a algunas personas no les cae muy bien nuestra Victoire, pero a mi no me disgusta mucho, la verdad.

* * *

Victoire Weasley

Victoire es una pequeña niña de cara sonrosada, pelo rubio platino, ojillos brillantes, azules y alegres y mofletes gordos que a la abuela Molly le encanta pellizcar, aunque esto no agrade tanto a la pequeña Vic lo que su abuela quisiera.

Victoire no sabe por qué, o más bien no entiende cuando todos sonríen al mirarla, al ver como agita sus manitas, buscando apoyo para caminar mejor, pero le gusta. A Vic le encanta cuando da tres pasos o más y todos la aplauden, y ríe y da palmadas, y se cae de culo al suelo, pero eso hace que su madre la coja y la monte en brazos, lo cual también adora, porque sabe que luego mamá le cantará una canción en ese idioma que a veces habla y que Victoire trata de repetir para que la aplauda otra vez.

Victoire también trata de imitar algunas palabras que su padre siempre le dice, pero nunca lo ha logrado.

A veces Victoire juega con un niño mayor que ella, pues sabe algunas palabras que la pequeña rubia aún no ha logrado pronunciar claramente, oye que le llaman Teddy, y ella a veces le llama, tratando de articular la palabra: Te-ddy. Ese niño cambia el color de pelo, y eso a Vic le hace mucha gracia y ríe como si no hubiese un mañana, divertida por el chico.

Un día, Vic se propone decir al fin el nombre del niño que tanto la hace reír y con el que juega, y mientras Teddy trata de caminar un poco junto a Victoire, ella intenta decirlo.

—T...tu...te—empieza. No es fácil, pero está empeñada en hacerlo de alguna forma—dai, dia, dy... ¡Tuudy! ¡Tuudy!

Y Victoire ríe y hace palmas, muy feliz y casi se cae de nuevo al suelo, de no ser porque el pequeño Teddy trata de mantenerla en pie, y al final ambos caen entre risas a la alfombra de colores que le regalaron a Vic los abuelos.

Victoire no llora ni se enfada por haber caído, pues lo ha logrado: ha dicho su primera palabra.


	5. Molly Weasley

Este es de Molly Weasley. Se me atragantó, porque no sabía por donde coger a esta niña, pero aquí está al fin.

* * *

Molly Weasley

Percy sabe que Molly es una niña muy difícil. Molly es una pequeña de tres años que reclama todo el rato atención y desea que la escuchen y la miren tratar de caminar y hablar algunas palabras que ya sabe muy bien, porque las practica mucho. Pero aunque a Percy le encanta pasar tiempo con su pequeño angelito de bucles pelirrojos y ojitos saltones tan azules como en mar abierto, también necesita terminar sus proyectos del trabajo, y con Molly todo el tiempo reclamando su atención, le es imposible.

—¿Por qué no la llevas a jugar a El Refugio con la pequeña Victoire?—pregunta Percy a Audrey, que está recogiendo la habitación de matrimonio con un fácil hechizo no verbal. Percy está sentado en su escritorio, tratando de escribir alguna frase, pero sencillamente no le salen del bolígrafo nuevo que su padre le regaló por su cumpleaños.

La pequeña Molly se encuentra en el salón, viendo un divertido programa en la televisión llamado "Bob Esponja", sentada en su alfombre de juegos, mientras aplaude riendo cuando Bob prepara algunas Cangreburgers.

—¡Papi, papi! ¡Bob Ezponja ha hecho unaz Cangrebuzgez!—llama a su padre a gritos, para que acuda a ver la novedad de su programa favorito. Molly aún no pronuncia bien las "s" y las "r", aún con el esfuerzo que pone su madre para enseñarle a articularlas.

Percy suspira y, cuando está a punto de levantarse, Audrey le pone una mano en el hombro, sentándolo de nuevo, con una sonrisa de comprensión en la cara.

—De acuerdo, a Molly le encanta jugar con Vic—asiente la maga hija de muggles, mientras recoge su cabello marrón en una coleta de caballo con una goma que saca de su mesita de noche.

Percy la mira agradecido salir de la habitación y guiñarle un ojo de color marrón oscuro, casi negro, a lo cual responde con un "muchas gracias", articulando las palabras sin pronunciar sonido.

Audrey asiente y va al encuentro de la pequeña pelirroja, que sigue emocionada, porque ahora van a transmitir un nuevo capítulo de Bob Esponja. Cuando su madre le dice que van a ir a casa de Vic, Molly al principio se niega, alegando que quiere ver su nuevo episodio de Bob Esponja.

—Vamos, cariño, podrás ver a Bob Esponja y Patricio en casa de la prima Vic—trata de convencer su madre a la niña de ir al Refugio, pero Molly protesta.

—¡Me pezdezé el pincipio!

Audrey, ya enfadada de su discusión con la pequeña niña de tres años, la toma en brazos, aunque Molly patalea y llora, en un intento de hacer recapacitar a su madre, aunque no funciona.

—¡Quiedo Bob Ezponja!—grita la niña, a la vez que de sus puños salen unas pequeñas chispas de color verde brillante.

Audrey enseguida deja a su hija en la alfombre, y ríe feliz. Molly no lo entiende, pero cree que ha su madre le ha gustado, ha encontrado otra forma más de atraer su atención. Molly se esfuerza y consigue crear más chispitas, y mamá aplaude y llama a papá, que viene corriendo. Molly lo repite y ambos la aplauden de nuevo.

Molly sonríe y da palmadas.

Molly ha hecho magia por primera vez.


	6. Dominique Weasley

Este es de Dominique Weasley, que en mi mente es una chica, si fuera chico creo que se escribiría Dominic, creo.

* * *

Dominique Weasley

Minnie es una niña de cinco años muy activa y revoltosa, con una larga mata de cabello pelirrojo claro (tirando a color zanahoria), rizado y unos ojos de color azul brillante.

Dominique aprendió a nadar antes que ha andar, y por eso ahora se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en la playa que hay al lado de su casa, nadando, buceando y recogiendo conchas con su hermana mayor Victoire, a la cual no le gusta tanto salir a la playa.

En estos cinco años que lleva de vida, Dominique ha aprendido a no presionar a su hermana mayor a salir a jugar con ella, ya que la perfecta de Vic prefiere mil veces leer y escuchar música que estar al aire libre, de hecho es muy reacia a salir, pero cuando su madre le hecha la mirada de "hay, mi niña perfecta", sale sin rechistar a jugar con ella.

Minnie no quiere que su hermana juegue con ella por obligación o para mantener una imagen ante sus padres, por eso muchas veces sale ella sola, sin siquiera preguntar a Vic si la quiere acompañar o no, pero su madre siempre la regaña cuando hace esto, ya que le parece que podría ser peligroso para Dominique estar sola por ahí, siendo tan pequeña aún.

Pero a Dominique le da igual que su madre le recuerde todos los días que no es seguro que salga a la playa ella sola, por eso hoy lo ha hecho de nuevo.

Y Dominique no lo sabe, pero Vic la está vigilando por petición de Fleur, desde un acantilado, mientras aspira la brisa marina y hecha una ojeada a uno de sus libros favoritos: _Las brujas reales de_ _Salem. _Es entonces cuando Victoire, harta de estar ahí sentada, se levanta con la intención de entrar en casa de nuevo, sin que la vea su madre, y seguir con la lectura en la tranquilidad de su habitación, y resbala.

Victoire chilla y se agarra a un saliente, mientras ve caer su libro favorito al mar, entre algunas rocas puntiagudas que hay abajo.

Minnie escucha el grito de su hermana, y va corriendo en busca de sus padres.

AL final, todo queda en un susto, un susto que podría haber sido algo peor de no ser por la pequeña de la familia.

Dominique Weasley quiere a su hermana, aunque a veces piense que es algo "perfectísima" para su gusto...


	7. Frank Longbottom II

¡Buenas, a quien quiera que me esté leyendo! Hoy toca tener aquí a Frank Longbottom II, porque sí creo que Neville y Hannah tuvieron hijos, dos.

* * *

Frank Longbottom II

Frank oye desde su habitación como su hermana menor, Alice, llora desconsoladamente al despedirse de papá. _Tonta_, se dice. Papá le había dicho que los niños grandes no lloran nunca, y Frankie es grande, por lo que no llora al despedirse de Neville.

Pero ver marchar a su padre es algo duro, pues Frank sabe con certeza que no lo va a ver hasta que no sean las vacaciones de Navidad, y él tendrá que entretener a su odiosa hermana menor para que no esté triste.

Y a Frankie al pensar en que no verá a su padre en tanto tiempo se le ponen los ojos llorosos, pero no se consiente llorar.

—¿Frank? ¿No te despides? Tu padre ya se va—escucha decir a la voz dulce de su madre.

Y Frankie no puede evitar salir corriendo a los brazos de papá, y llorar.

—Papá—dice entre sollozos—... no he... no he sido un niño grande...

Y papá sonríe y le abraza, y le dice que no pasa nada. Todos los mayores lloran alguna vez.

Y Frankie se siente mejor.


	8. James Sirius Potter

Y... ¡el gran James Sirius Potter!

* * *

James Sirius Potter

Verano. Dieciséis de Agosto. James ha aprendido hace poco a contar hasta veinte (gracias a la insistencia de su amigo Teddy), y ahora cuando ve esa fecha en el calendario, presume de saberla.

James sabe que hoy su padre está en el trabajo por no se qué de unos _mortatogos _que estan haciendo atentados y cosas que James ni siquiera logra entender. Pero le da igual.

El chico de cabello marrón muy oscuro, que cada día se pone más negro, o eso dice mamá, se asoma con cuidado a la cocina, procurando que no noten que está ahí parado. Inspecciona la estancia. Su madre se encuentra tratando de limpiar con un hechizo no verbal mientras su hermana de un año, Lily, llora desconsoladamente en su silla alta, al parecer porque Al, su hermano de tres años, la ha pellizcado o no se qué que a James no le importa mucho en realidad.

Ginny trata de calmar a Lily y reñir a Albus mientras maneja su varita, aunque claro, no es fácil. Aunque a mamá se le dé bien reñir y consolar, tiene que manejar el hechizo y hacer que el niño de pelo azabache de tres años se enteré de la riña a la vez. ¿Imposible? No ¿Difícil? Mucho, hasta para su madre.

James decide que su madre está lo suficientemente distraída con sus hermanos para que no note su presencia.

El niño de cuatro años de edad pasa silenciosamente (todo lo silencioso que un niño de cuatro años puede llegar a ser) por delante de la cocina. Cuando se cree fuera de peligro, vigila de nuevo la puerta que ha dejado atrás. Está tal y como la ha dejado. James sonríe triunfante y corre hacia el trastero.

James lleva algún tiempo planeando lo que iba a hacer (claro, no era un plan muy elaborado), y lo había memorizado por pasos (que le había costado un poco):

1. Evitar a mamá.

2. Evitar a cualquier otro.

3. Ir al trastero.

4. Buscar la vieja escoba de mamá.

5. Volar.

Sí, eso era. James se dispuso a cumplir el cuarto paso en cuanto se acordó de él. Había un trillón de cajas, o eso pensó James, que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que trillón fuese un número real.

James empezó a revolver todo, a sacar cosas de las cajas y ha tirar cachivaches al suelo. Al niño le brillaron los ojos cuando, entre algunos uniformes, encontró lo que había venido a buscar: la escoba de mamá.

James nunca había volado, pero sí había visto volar a mamá alguna vez. El chico salió fuera, al patio. Se montó encima de la escoba. Un momento... no sabía qué hacer.

—¡Vuela, escoba!—probó a decir. Nada.

James se quedó muy fastidiado. Había olvidado por completo que sabía hacer despegar del suelo a una escoba. _Jolín. _

James fue a dejar la escoba en el lugar de donde la había cogido, y hacer como si nada, volviendo a su cuarto a mirar su álbum de cromos de las ranas de chocolate.

A James la escoba se le cayó al suelo al descubrir a su madre apoyada en la pared, mirándole con una ceja enarcada.

—James Sirius Potter, ¿se puede saber qué haces?

James no salió de casa en dos días.


End file.
